


The Atlantis Game

by Chibifukurou



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic, Prompt Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-26 23:20:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1706258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibifukurou/pseuds/Chibifukurou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Together they imagine a place called Atlantis. They build it together from bits of trash and their own imagination.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Atlantis Game

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank you to the SGA reverse bang mods and My amazing writing partner. ♤Partner fic will be linked♤

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Inventing Atlantis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1706627) by [InsaneTrollLogic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneTrollLogic/pseuds/InsaneTrollLogic)




End file.
